Pipeline compressors are heavy and huge equipment adapted for compressing very large volumes of gas to high pressures, ranging up to 10,000 psi. Despite the size of such equipment, the internal rotating and stationary parts thereof, such as the impellers, diffusers, vanes, volutes, etc., are machined with an extremely high degree of precision so that the moving parts remain operable over a wide temperature range to provide a reliable and highly efficient compressor. The compressor shaft, which itself may be on the order of 6-10 inches in diameter, requires precision bearings so that rotation of the compressor bundle, including the shaft, rotors, impellers and diaphragm structures, can turn at a high speed, in close tolerance with the stationary parts. Often, such compressors are driven by a turbine engine with a 4,000-40,000 horsepower rating at speeds up to ten thousand revolutions per minute.
The assembly, disassembly and maintenance of such compressors requires the use of winches and/or roller dollies to accurately mate the parts together or to provide for safe disassembly thereof. In a barrel-type, or vertically split pipeline compressor, the housing comprises a heavy cylinder in which the compressor bundle is inserted laterally by the use of winch equipment. The compressor bundle is laterally moved into the barrel housing and thereafter the bearings and seals are installed between the shaft and the housing ends or heads. Often this can be accomplished by personnel reaching into the housing end through a small opening to assemble the seal on the shaft end and fix it in place. This not only requires a precise alignment between the compressor shaft and housing heads, but also additional time and labor in installing the bearings and seals. Such assembly can also present a safety hazard, especially with personnel working with the large and heavy equipment.
It can be seen from the foregoing that a need exists for an improved high pressure cartridge seal and method of installation thereof to facilitate assembly of compressor equipment.